I'm Sorry
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is having a not-so-great day and when Phil tries to talk to him, Dan snaps at him. Phil leaves Dan alone after that. Dan realizes that he snapped at Phil and wants to make it up to him so he makes dinner.


Today was one of those days where Dan Howell just wasn't feeling himself. He didn't know if he hadn't gotten enough sleep or slept too long or maybe he was just hungry or bored. He didn't really know. But, he had been snapping at the littlest things all day and he didn't really know why.

It was around 6 o' clock in the evening. Dan was sitting in the lounge and he was doing his usual browsing on tumblr. He had been sitting there for the past two hours and he was getting rather bored. There was nothing on TV so he was stuck doing nothing. He could make a new video for his Youtube channel but he didn't have any inspiration to make something. Nothing interesting had happened to him this week yet.

It wasn't until when Phil Lester; Dan's flat mate, best friend and boyfriend walked into the lounge. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Dan sitting on the couch. Phil walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan.

"Hey." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times and looked at him.

"Hey." He said. He looked back at his laptop. Phil frowned. Dan usually never ignored him like this.

"Watcha doin'?" Phil asked curiously as he looked at Dan. Phil was rather bored so he was hoping that maybe spending time with Dan would make his day less-boring. Dan sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just…Browsing on the internet. Like I do every day." Dan said. He sighed. Phil bit his lip.

"Oh." Phil said. He sat there for a few seconds before he reached over and he tried to kiss Dan but Dan quickly pushed him away. Phil blinked a few times. Dan never rejected his kisses. Dan looked over at him. "I'm not in the mood, Phil." He snapped. Phil stared at him.

"Fine." Phil mumbled. He stood up and then he walked out of the lounge and went back to his bedroom. Phil slammed the door shut, not really meaning to. Phil sighed and sat down on his bed. Dan never snapped at him like this. Something was definitely wrong; Phil just didn't know what it was but he needed to know what it was. Phil tried to think of what he could have possibly done wrong to make Dan so annoyed or upset. Phil groaned and lay down on his bed. Maybe if he just left Dan alone things would go back to normal.

It was a little over an hour later. Dan hadn't spoken to or seen Phil. Dan had realized that he had snapped at Phil even though Phil had done absolutely nothing wrong and didn't deserve it. Dan was starting to feel bad for how he treated Phil. He was afraid that he had hurt Phil's feelings so he wanted to make it up to him. He didn't want this to turn into a big argument.

Dan sighed and stood up from the couch. He walked out of the couch and made his way towards the kitchen. It was only 7:30 p.m. But, Dan wanted to make dinner for Phil to make up for snapping at him. They usually cooked dinner together but Dan wanted to do it by himself for today. Dan walked over to the fridge and opened it. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to decide on what he wanted to make. It took him about 10 minutes to decide but he finally decided on making Mexican food since he already knew how to make it. It was simple and easy.

It took Dan a half an hour to make everything.

Dan took a deep breath as he walked to Phil's bedroom. Dan bit his lip when he saw the door was shut. He walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times but he didn't get an answer. Dan frowned.

"Phil?" Dan asked when he didn't get an answer. He slowly opened the door, relieved that it was unlocked. Dan pushed the door opened. He poked his head in and looked up to see Phil was lying on his bed with his laptop in front of him. Phil didn't look up when Dan walked into the room. Dan stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." Dan finally said. Phil looked up at him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You didn't do anything wrong." Dan said. Phil sighed and slowly sat up. Dan walked over to the bed and sat down. Phil looked at him.

"I thought I did something wrong and made you upset with me." Phil said. Dan shook his head.

"No, it wasn't you. Honestly, I've been feeling like crap all day and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." Dan said. Phil sighed. "I made dinner." Dan said. Phil looked at him, a little surprised.

"You made dinner? All by yourself?" Phil asked. Dan pouted.

"I can do these things, you know!" He claimed. Phil laughed.

"Okay, and what dinner did you make?" Phil asked.

"I went with Mexican food." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. "Will you come and eat?" Dan asked.

"I suppose." Phil said. "Thanks for apologizing." He said. Dan smiled. He reached over and kissed Phil a few times. Dan stood up from the bed, pulling Phil up with him. Phil smiled as he followed Dan into the kitchen.

"See, I can make dinner!" Dan said. Phil laughed.

"And you didn't make a mess. Well done, Dan." Phil said. Dan huffed.

"You're mean sometimes." Dan said. Phil smiled innocently. Dan turned and looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dan." Phil said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him. Dan smiled and hugged him back. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as they hugged. Phil's hugs made everything better.

Dan and Phil finally pulled away from the hug a few minutes later.

They got their plates ready and then they made their way into the lounge. Dan sat down next to Phil.

"What shall we watch?" Dan asked as he grabbed the TV remote. Phil looked at him.

"Whatever you want to watch." Phil said. Dan looked back at him and smiled.

Dan was definitely glad that things have gone back to normal.


End file.
